The Honchkrow
by Crystar500
Summary: Based on Poe's "The Raven".


_No matter what I do, the site won't let me format this the way I want it to. This will have to suffice._

Once upon a midnight dreary,

As I sat crazed and weary at my desk of sanctuary,

I shall choke all posers with a trochee until their cheeks are teary!

Ah, for they shall fear me!

On this night in Lavender upon a wretched day on the calendar!

I sat upon a chair when there came a knock on my chamber door,

Amidst my nodding, napping, there came that very tapping

Trapping, capturing me no further from the chamber floor -

Only this and nothing more.

Bleak midnight it was in that December in Lavender

Each dying spirit wrought its presence from the tower just north,

Eagerly I wished for tomorrow to free me from my sorrow.

For I knew one of these spirits was my dear Lenore,

All my sorrow for the lost Lenore, beating my heart until I pondered -

"'Tis some visitor at my chamber door? -

Some late visitor entreating upon my chamber door,

Intruding on my endless sorrow for Lenore

Nameless here for evermore.

Silken saddening, taunting bustling of every lavender curtain

Ignited me - injected thy veins with terrors galore!

So that now, to the stillness of my heart, I stood repeating;

"'Tis some visitor at my chamber door? -

Some late visitor entreating upon my chamber door."

That it is and nothing more.

Silver my soul and golden my heart, for it strengthens by the heavens, for I hesitated no longer,

"Sir", said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I adore

Merely was I napping, nodding at my desk of plotting,

So suddenly you came tapping, rapping, at my chamber door,

Fear trapping my body to the chamber floor,

To the point where I scarce heard you" - here I opened wide the door -

Darkness there and nothing more.

Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there pondering and fearing, contemplating retreating

Denying dreams no mortal dare endure

Silence did not dare to break, and the stillness gave no aid,,

And the only spoken was one of desperation, "Lenore?"

This I whispered, and an echo replied with yet another "Lenore!" -

Just this and nothing more.

Return I did to my chamber with fear churning, mind and soul burning,

Once more I heard a rapping, tapping, louder than before

"Surely", said I, "Surely something at my window may suffice,

Let me see then, see what dares to implore -

Still my heart just once more to explore the mystery galore; -

'Tis the wind and nothing more!"

Here I flung open the shutter, with it's such sagacious flutter,

In flew a stately Honchkrow of malicious intentions galore

This I knew of - I was completely made sure!

Not one obedience made be, not one minute stopped or stayed he;

But, with the wretchedness of the dark, he perched just above my chamber door -

Eyes gazed so tantalizingly with fear-inducing that held me to the chamber floor -

Perched, and sat, and nothing more.

Then this Pokemon of the dark enticed me finally with a smile,

By the stoic and death-inducing decorum of elegance it wore,.

"Thy perch be humble and dark, thou," I said, "art sure no foul intention thy may remark?"

Ghastly grin and dreary is this Honchkrow wandering the Nightly shore -

Quoth the Honchkrow, "Nevermore."

Much I admired the unearthly creature, for it heard disdain so simply,

And responded with such little meaning - relevancy need not be a chore!

Yet we must argue that no such human

Was ever blessed with a Pokemon atop the chamber door -

A beast of the dark that planted you to the chamber floor,

With such name as "Nevermore."

But the Honchkrow, who sat with such purpose atop my chamber door,

Only ever spoke just one word -

That taunting word, as if that his brain was programmed to become absurd

Ah, yes, just one word he did outpour upon his perch above my chamber door

Nothing farther did he mutter, for his wings did not merely flutter, and his expression never once did shutter -

'Till I swiftly interrupted, "Others have so fiercely been corrupted -

Tomorrow thou shall depart, as my Hopes have flown before."

Then the beast said, "Nevermore."

Frightened at the breaking of silence just by one taunting word spoken,

"Perpostrous", said I, "For a beast to utter only fear and terrors galore

'Twas surely taught from some devious master with intentions of disaster

'Til his taunting song of death was one's burden bore -

With all quests of Hope buried by the burden bore

Of 'Never - nevermore.'"

But the Honchkrow still enticing my sadness into smiling,

Straight I fashioned my desk's seat in front of the beast above my chamber door;

Then, upon the wood of my name sinking, I found myself thinking

Fancy unto fancy, pondering what this ominous Pokemon lore -

What this grim, unearthly, ghastly, gaunt, dastardly, devious, death-inducing and ominous Pokemon of yore,

Meant in croaking "Nevermore."

And this I sat in pondering, but with no syllable capable of expressing

What this very beast burned with it's brimstone eyes into my heart's core;

This and more I sat deducing, as I bore these eyes of death-inducing

On this seat's wooden lining that moonlight shone o'er,

But whose velvet gleaming taunted from the window just yonder,

She shall press, ah, nevermore!

Then amidst my thought, the air grew denser, deepened by a mysterious censer

"Wretch", I cried, "thy Arceus hath lent thee - by these angels he hath sent thee

Respite! - Revitalize and revive, the memories of Lenore;

Halt, oh halt this disastrous dwelling of death and forget this lost Lenore!"

Quoth the Honchkrow, "Nevermore."

"Oracle!" said I, "Thing of evil! - Oracle still, if Pokemon or demon!" -

Whether Darkrai sent, or whether Darkrai tossed thee here ashore,

Desolate, yet undeterred, on this devastated land enacted -

On this chamber by Horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore -

Is there - is there Lenore in Lavender's shore? - tell me - tell me, I implore!"

Quoth the Honchkrow, "Nevermore."

"Oracle!" said I, "Being of evil! - Oracle still, if Pokemon or demon!"

By that Heaven that bends above us - by that Arceus we adore -

Tell this soul of sorrow burden if, within this distant heathen,

It shall clasp a sainted Pokemon whom the angels name Lenore -

Clasp a rare and radiant Raticate whom the angels name Lenore."

Quoth the Honchkrow, "Nevermore."

"That wretched word be our declaring of parting, Pokemon or fiend!" I screamed, uprising -

"Get thyself back to Darkrai and the Night's Lavender shore with the spirits galore!

Leave no dark token of the disaster upon the boat of death!

Leave my loneliness unbroken! - Remove thyself from the perch above my chamber door!

Take thy brimstone out from my heart, and take thy fear away from my chamber floor!"

Quoth the Honchkrow, "Nevermore."

And the Honchkrow never fluttering, still is sitting, still refusing any muttering or faltering

On the perch of sagaciousness just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the contemplating of a brimstone demon that is dreaming,

And the moonlight from the window yonder, o'er him streaming, casts his shadow of fear upon the chamber floor;

And my soul that burns within the grasp of that ghastly, ominous being floating on the door,

All from that midnight dreary at my desk of sanctuary during my bout of crazed and weary bore,

Only forever for Lenore - nevermore!


End file.
